Perfect
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: He thinks this is perfect. There is nothing more that can be right and she just feels so good. Mako/Korra
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS YOUR WARNING NOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE TWO EPISODES THAT ARE UP AT KORRANATION [DOT] COM THIS WILL HAVE SPOILERS. THANK YOU. ** Other than that, enjoy! I hope this makes sense. This is from a prompt at ficbending on lj and posted there without my name attached. I also posted it on deviantart.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>He thinks this is perfect. There is nothing more that can be right and she just feels <em>so good.<em>

He can't remember how they got this tangled, bodily or personally. He remembers her excitement at watching her first pro-bending match and her surprise _minutes_ later. He remembers Bolin's subtle hints through out their training of how she was _ripe and ready_ for more advanced bending. He remembers her blush she _she_ asked _him_ for a drink.

He remembers her awkward fumbling through their first date, and their second and third (he likes that she's so green). He loves the way her nose wrinkles at things she can't stand or thinks are horrible tasting. He listens to her rant about Chief Bei Fong and how unfair she is and shouldn't she give _the Avatar_ some slack? He listens and bites his tongue because he knows Chief Bei Fong never gives orphans any slack.

But this moment, this is what he wants to remember forever. Not their first time filled with fumbling, apologies, and pain but this. This time where she feels so good and she's making that moaning sound that's _just right_ and he can't think of a better sound in the world. Not even "The Fire Ferrets win!" could compare to the high pitched keening sound she's making.

"Fuck, that's good," he grunts as he picks up his pace.

He feels her roll her hips in response. _She's so tight and naive_ he thinks. He loves it when she smiles at him, making sure to meet his thrusts in time. "And to think," she breathes, "you didn't give me the time of day when we first met."

"I thought you were one of my brother's fangirls." His voice is gruff. He feels her clench around his length and knows he's _so close_ to release.

"To think," she pants, "that Tenzin didn't want me to even see a pro-bending mat-ch." Her voice goes up in volume at the end of the word and he knows he's hit her sweet spot. He's not had many girls (most flock to his charming brother) but he's had enough to know that she's close and he's hit the spot that makes her lose all reason.

"Harder," she complains as her hips try to force his into a faster pace.

"Patience," he mutters. _Love_, he almost adds. He can't love her. She's just an annoying, stubborn, amazing girl who has parents and the world watching her. If he were honest with himself he would acknowledge there are quite a few people watching him during matches as well. He would never admit to clipping newspapers though. That's just tacky.

"Now," she whines and he knows he needs to listen to her now because the pottery in the room is shaking and the candle flame is growing and he knows it's not _his_ firebending that's causing it. Plus he likes being on top.

"As the Avatar wishes," he coos with a smirk. Her face scrunches again until he reaches down to her center with a heated hand and finds her button. She arches into him and the candle flame almost reaches the celling, fueled not only by her bending but his as well because _Spirits that feels good_.

She cries out again and he wants to make her be quiet because he knows Bolin is listening. Yet he loves every single sound she makes at his hands. He feels her velvety heat contract rhythmically and he thrusts a handful more times before he comes himself and collapses on top of her.

He quickly rolls off her but just as quickly she places herself on his chest so her head is below his chin. This is one of the few times he gets to see her let her guard and just _is_.

He strokes her lose hair and wonders if this is how Bolin feels about every girl he takes to bed. He hopes not.

"Mako," Korra asks softly, "is it all right if I stay the night?"

"Of course," he assures her as he kisses her head.

"Good because I don't want to move. This is too perfect." She tells him sleepily.

_Perfect_ he thinks. He's never had anything that's been perfect (except his team's record) and he's willing to bet all his winnings that this is the closest he's going to get to that ideal state.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Happy Korra premier day! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

><p>The warm water soothes his aching muscles as he leans back in the tub. He knows he's pushing Bolin and Korra almost to the point of exhaustion in their practices but he <em>needs<em> to win because he and Bolin _need_ the money. Korra, he knows, understands this.

He hears the slight creak of the door followed quickly by the soft thump of something fabric falling to the ground. Alert he sits up. He's not sure what he was expecting but a naked Korra with her hair down definitely wasn't it.

She's blushing, they've been lovers for months now and he still causes her to blush (he finds it endearing). "I thought I'd join you," she admits.

He's not surprised as she slides into the tub. She's wormed her way into almost every part of his life. He breathes in her scent as she tucks her head under his and thinks that she can burrow a little deeper into his life.

He strokes her back lazily. She's tense and he wonders if all the pressure is getting to her. "Is everything alright?" He asks as he strokes her back. He loves the feel of her skin.

"Yes," she answers immediately. She inhales. "No," she answers truthfully, "there's just a lot going on right now. Airbending," she managed to airbend a sneeze during practice last week and Mako thinks this is a good start. "Equalists, the tournament. Can we not talk about this now?"

He knows what its like to not talk about things. There were days where he wasn't sure how he was going to feed and protect Bolin. He never told anyone about it before but he wants to tell Korra. He's not sure how to tell her. Instead he kisses her head and tells her "all right."

The warm water makes him content just to sit here with her. He's surprised when she starts kissing his neck; he's the one who usually starts their liaisons. Before he can say anything her lip move to his and her tongue begs entrance to his mouth. He obliges. She shifts and straddles his lap and all he can think is _this is right_. Her hands tangle in his hair just as he grips hers. He likes it when her hair is down.

Her kiss becomes more demanding and his hands leave her hair and place themselves on her hips. He can feel her heat hovering over him and he wants to bury himself in her.

"Please," she begs. He sheaths himself in her and groans as water splashes over the edge of the tub. He wonders if she's going to waterbend.

She's taking control now. She's moving faster and he knows they've never been together like this before. Her pants on his neck enflame him as much as her clenching around him. He likes her on top. He's not sure how much longer he's going to last.

He bites her neck as he feels himself getting closer. He thinks she senses this because one of her hands snakes down so she can touch herself. Her fingers lightly brush him as they move together.

She whimpering and he knows she's close and everything is _too much_ and he's trying to hold on for her.

"Mako," she finally keens as she clenches him tightly.

"Korra," he responds just as needy as he spills inside of her.

They stay connected, foreheads touching as they catch their breaths. This is different than their previous trysts and he wonders if part of this is everything that's bothering her.

The water around them has cooled. "Are you-" he begins.

"Don't speak," she interrupts. She's much more expressive about her feelings than he is but she still holds back.

He kisses her tenderly. "I'm here, if you need me," he admits. Suddenly he's afraid she'll say she doesn't need him because he knows he needs her. He's never needed anyone like he needs her. It's different from how he feels about Bolin and he's not sure if he likes this new vulnerability.

She silent for longer than he likes and he prepares a lie that he will tell himself about how her rejection doesn't hurt. "I know," she finally says and he feels like he can breathe again. "I know you're here when I'm ready to talk."

She's not perfect and he loves her all the more for it.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I have no idea how many chapters this will have in total (and I'm not sure I liked how this one turned out), mostly because I have no other ideas.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

><p>Maybe, he thinks, this is what love is supposed to feel like.<p>

Korra is so different from anyone he's known. She's innocence and spark and he never knows what she's going to do yet he can't get enough of her.

He's stolen her for the day. They've stayed in bed and whispered secrets and moans and he can't think of a better way to spend the day.

Her arms are curled around a pillow, her breathing soft and even. He's just woken from a nap and watching her. She looks so relaxed and fragile asleep and he has to remind himself she's the same age as his brother, sometimes it seems like she's much older than that. He knows there's a part of her that is older than he can imagine.

She stirs and moves closer, rubbing her cheek against his. "You're always so warm," she mumbles moving closer.

"I'm a firebender," he says.

"I am too."

"But first you're waterbender," he tells her. She grumbles and he pulls her closer. Sometimes it's easier for him to think of her as just a waterbender; then she's not the all-powerful Avatar who has a duty to the world. If she's a waterbender she can be his.

He kisses her softly. He wants this to last forever, this lazy bubble they've created. He can't stay here, he knows, but he can wish for it (usually he doesn't believe in wishes but for this he'd make an exception). She follows him as he pulls back like she's trying to draw breath from his lips. She's always desperate to keep contact.

Her fingers trail down his chest sparking tiny fires in their wake. She grasps him firmly, just the way he likes. His hips move forward unintentionally. She's insistent as always and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now," she demands softly stroking his hardened length. He rolls on top of her and kisses her softly again.

He loves the delicate hitching sound she makes as he fully sheaths himself in her.

She tilts her head up slightly to capture his lips while she rolls her hips. He keeps the kiss tender, wanting to make this last longer.

He moves slowly, feeling her muscles grip him insistently as her arms wrap around his neck. He doesn't want to rush this; he wants to make love to her.

She keeps making little urgent movements and he laughs. "Slow down," he murmurs.

"Speed up," she quips as her breathing starts to speed up.

He doesn't think before he whispers, "We have all day, let me love you."

She stills. "Love?" she asks in a small voice.

Usually she's the one who says or does things without thinking. He thinks things through and plans and carefully considers all the possible options. He doesn't think where Korra is concerned. "Yes," he sighs as he starts to move again. He doesn't need to hear her reaction till they're finished because he has her now and he won't let her go.

They're lovemaking is unhurried. He pushes she pulls and he wonders if this is what waterbending feels like. It's familiar and new at the same time and just as thrilling as any of their other encounters.

He wants this to last forever.

He watches her close her eyes and arch her back as he feels her spasm around him as she peaks. He's not far behind, just a few more thrusts and he's there. He rolls on to his side and pulls her to his chest.

He strokes her back as their breaking slows. He's shared a secret truth with her and hopes she feels the same.

Her head is still tucked under his chin as she asks, "You love me?"

He lifts her head up so he can look her in the eyes. She looks frightened and hopeful, exactly how he feels. "I do," he answers honestly.

"I love you too," she admits with a smile. He grins. "So now what?"

"I'm not sure but we'll figure it out together," he promises.

He knows they have a lot to work out: she's the Avatar and her home is in the South Pole while he's content to stay in Republic City and find a job that's better than the power plant. Somehow, he knows, they'll work it out because neither of them gives up easily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: You guys, I love all of the 138 favorites and 40 alerts. These and reviews make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I'm still not sure if this will get more chapters and updates are erratic but yeah, here's more. I love everyone who's favorited and reviewed and alerted this!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>He's moving, <em>they're moving to a house<em>. They (him, Bolin, and Korra) have pooled their resources and now have one. This is new. He remembers the apartment he lived in as a kid and he liked the one above the arena but a _house_ is something completely different. And he's excited.

He knows it's harder to take away a house and it's harder to have it destroyed (he's already talked with Bolin and Korra bout how none of them should bend in doors). Korra insisted they have a house, mostly because she came as a packaged deal with Naga. He's surprised they even found one but he learned, that while shopping with the Avatar people tend to want to throw things at you.

They each have money now. They've competed as the Fire Ferrets enough that each had a share of the winnings (living on Air Temple Island helped) not to mention jobs. He's happy Bolin has a steady job and that his life seems to be perfect.

He's waiting for something bad to happen.

He's waiting for Korra to say she doesn't love him, he's waiting for Bolin to say he's muscle for the triads again, he's waiting to wake up and be back living in the arena and wondering where he's going to find a waterbender because Hasook has left and he's just _waiting_.

He's just moved one of the last boxes into his room, their room, his and Korra's room. There's a new (second hand) bed and new (used) furniture. He's still wondering when people are going to realize that they've given a poor boy a house.

Korra pushes him aside as she brings in a box. "I think this is the last one for the bedroom," she tells him as she sets it down on top of the others surrounding the bed and everything else.

"We should start unpacking," he tells her. He almost doesn't want to because packing everything again once they're kicked will be so tiring.

"We could or," she pauses and looks away. She's blushing again and he's wondering what she's thought of. "Bolin just left for work and we have the place to ourselves and we could, you know, break in the bed," she mumbles quickly and her blush deepens. He knows she's growing out of this habit so he cherishes every time she blushes.

He chuckles. "Where in Spirits name did you learn that?"

She looks right at him and huffs. "It's in books, I assume it's a thing," she said seriously. There's a box of books that are entirely hers and her new obsession (thanks to Jinora). He's not really sure what she's reading but now he's intrigued.

"So you want to leave everything for later and have sex?" He asks bluntly.

"Yes but when you put it like that maybe we should just start-" he grabs her around the shoulders and, rather clumsily, flings her to the bed. He follows her.

He can tell she trying very hard not to laugh as she props herself up on her arms. She tries very hard to look stern and he wants to kiss the little line that appears between her eyes. "No, you made fun of the saying we need to unpack and make this place livable and think that's more important."

He leans in close and kisses her neck softly. "I'd rather," he moves up a little, "stay in bed-"

"On we don't have sheets yet." There's no real annoyance in her voice.

His kisses slowly move up with his words. "With my girlfriend, in my house." He's right at her lips.

"Our house," she corrects before she leans in to kiss him.

He's not sure who makes the real first move; they're so practiced and good at this. She's wet and he's hard; he's inside her and it still feels amazing but she's setting the pace with her needy quick thrusts driving him faster.

She's repeating his name and it's become his favorite sound in the world. The faster she says his name the closer she is and he's closer than her. He wants her to finish too.

He reaches down and his fingers circle her button. She gasps and jerks up quickly and clenches and he's almost gone.

She screams his name again and clenches around him and he knows she's reached her peak. Her eyes flutter closed and he quickly kisses her before he speeds up. He comes quickly and collapses on top of her. She gently shoves his shoulder and he rolls to the side pulling her close.

He's content: he's lying in bed, in his house, with the girl he loves and loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: So this is entirely within the context of this story and not the series. So Asami not so much (not that I don't like her, I do but she doesn't work here). I also tried Korra's perspective here for a change.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, late at night where the only sounds are Mako's breathing mixed with the symphony of Naga's and Bolin's snores, she wonders if they moved too fast. A month to go from friends to a relationship. Another month to go from dating to lovers.<p>

She'd never hesitated before. She always got what she wanted and sought what she couldn't have immediately. Working hard isn't new to her either, but working with others is. She was always alone but surrounded by people.

Now she's part of something, part of a new family and she's not sure how to act. Her parents always treated her like their daughter and the Avatar combined: loved but with an awe that kept them at a distance. She was their little girl and a complete stranger, raised by her waterbending master and guards.

Sometimes she hated that.

Her new family is complex and full of misfits. She's half part of the airbender family by virtue of being the reincarnation of Aang and having lived with them. She's their sister who grew up and moved away. Bolin is her best friend and little brother rolled into a boisterous whole. There's her lover (boyfriend isn't enough) who's fierce and stubborn as she is and she can't think of living without him.

That scares her.

She's felt this way about him since she first met him. She's never felt a connection like this with anyone else. Maybe, she thinks into the night, the part of her that's just Korra, not her Avatar spirit that goes to a new body after she dies, but that part is connected to Mako and nothing can break that.

Doubt always creeps in and whispers in her head that her connection sounds just like Katara's stories of her romance with Aang and like all the other Avatar's loves she spent hours reading as a little girl. Curled up next to him it's hard to think that he was somehow born just for her, a her that wasn't even alive yet.

She hates that nagging idea. Then again she's never been that spiritual.

When these thoughts eat at her till she begins to question everything she's ever known and half convinces herself that her life is part of some sick cosmic joke that is played out through the centuries with each passing Avatar, she turns and really looks at the boy in her bed and knows down in the part of her spirit that's just Korra that he's meant for that part of same once and only once self.

She'll smile into the dark and pepper his bare skin with kisses. If she's lucky he'll wake up.

She's almost always lucky.

She's sure he somehow understands what she needs and coaxes her mouth to his. Pecks turn to kisses which turn to much much more.

She takes control and he's only to glad to relinquish it. She worships his neck and he melts under her. It's as powerful as the Avatar state but something she only wields with him. She kisses and teases and marks him while he sleepily purrs.

They rarely wear clothes to bed, which she's grateful for when she straddles him. She's wet and needy already; she can feel how ready and hard he is.

She sinks down on to him and groans at the full feeling she loves. She clenches around him, enticing him to move. She's still in control and reminds him by titling forward slightly forcing the breathless sound she loves out of him.

She tries to make this last long but in the end her own need forces her pace. She's close and needs this. His hands find her hips to hold her steady while his fingers rub little circles into her side.

Her release is shattering and she calls out his name. He responds with his own tired cry and release.

When everything's done and they're repositioned so she's cuddled up with him she feels happy, sated, and reassured all at once. She accepts that the universe might be cruel enough to take everything away from her compassionate stubborn boy when he was so young it also gave him to her and her to him. And she believes that they are perfect for each other and that this is for keeps.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Really don't expect weekly updates. I was working on my other fic but this one came out faster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

><p>She finds out it's his birthday next week. She's surprised; he hasn't said anything about the momentous occasion or asked for anything. Bolin tells her Mako usually doesn't celebrate; he saved their yuans for his birthday. Korra wonders why he kept this tradition going: Bolin's birthday had been a lavish huge affair that she knew Mako had saved up for a month for. Now with his birthday fast approaching Korra has no idea what to get for her boyfriend or how to celebrate.<p>

She thinks he might want a party but quickly discards the idea. He wouldn't want anything as large as Bolin's or as public as her's (she's been forced to endure public birthdays since she was seven). She decides on something small and intimate. Luckily his birthday is a weekend, she doesn't have to beg Lin to let him take a day off.

She personally writes invitations to Bolin, Asami, Iroh (she highly doubts he will come), Toza (Bolin tells her Mako is close with the old earthbender, even if he won't admit it), and the airbender family (Mako likes the kids, has a respect for Tenzin, and secretly loves that Pema tries to mother him).

They all reply: everyone can come but Iroh who is patrolling the seas somewhere near the North Pole. She smiles at his letter, which formally wishes Mako a happy birthday. It's so much like the letters she received from Zuko growing up that she almost wants to write the former Fire Lord to tell him. Instead she plans lunch.

She goes to his favorite hole in the wall restaurant and politely asks if she can order food to for take out. They know her there and know the date (he's apparently frequented the establishment in past years) and whole heartedly agree. She orders most of his favorites for lunch: pan fried noodles, steamed vegetables with fire flakes, sweet and sour pigken and mango sticky rice. They plan a time for her to pick those up, and a time when they'll deliver her special dinner: shitake mushrooms and eggplant in soy sauce, goose-duck in a plum sauce with pancakes, and sizzling spicy hippocow. She's picking up a small cake for their dessert.

The day dawns bright and clear and she forces herself to wake up early so she can kiss him awake. He smiles at her as she rains kisses on his jaw and lips.

"Happy birthday," she murmurs under his ear. He stiffens.

"Who told you?" He asks, pushing her away slightly.

"Bolin, he wanted to make sure you had a special day," she confides. He sighs and rubs his hand over his face.

"I don't need it," he protests.

"You deserve it," she argues as she sits up. "I don't want to hear another word. Everyone is coming for lunch, all you have to do is show up."

"And if I don't," she hopes he's teasing.

"Then you'll be sleeping somewhere else and won't get your special present from me." He smiles and runs his hands up her thighs.

"Can I have it now?" he asks with boyish optimism.

She leans down and kisses his nose. "No. I have this whole day planned for you."

"How does it start?"

"With you getting ready and putting on a smile for your party. I have to make sure everything is ready." He grumbles as she stands and sashes to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She's planned everything perfectly. She makes sure they know to deliver the food later when she picks up the lunch. She has the table set and tea ready when everyone arrives. She sets the vegetarian options closer to the airbenders and the meat closer to Mako and Bolin. Everything goes better than she hoped, Mako is smiling and happy and genuinely surprised when Toza smiles and tells him he's proud of what he's become. She knows this is the closest Mako will come to his father's approval and she's happy she invited the surly earthbender.

The guests leave one by one (all but Bolin), Korra hopes he missed Asami smiling and winking at her. She watches him count his gifts and sees his brow crease in the beginnings of a frown. "Did you get me something?" he asks a little hurt.

"Mine is much more private," she tells him. "Part of it is that you and Bolin are going to spend the rest of the day together." He groans as Bolin tugs him away. She's also made arrangements for Bolin to spend the night elsewhere.

The food is delivered and she sets up a picnic on the living room floor. She goes to change into the rest of his present. She's not sure how she feels about the red lace undergarments but Asami assured her they're amazing on her. She ties her new silk robe as loosely as possible and hopes she he'll like it.

"Korra I'm back," he calls as she's trying to put on make up just as Asami showed her.

"I'll be right out," she calls. "Sit down and help yourself."

She walks out and he turns to look at her from the floor. The food drops from his chopsticks back on to his plate. His eyes are wide and she hopes this is a good thing. "Happy birthday," she says breathlessly.

He has her pinned to the wall in a flash. She's not sure how he's moved that fast but she doesn't care. She feels his hands work the knot of her robe and push it off her shoulders. His fingers trail down her arm, leaving fire in their wake. His mouth devours her's, she can taste the tea he's been drinking, along with some spices and the taste that's just him.

His hands move from her arms to cup her breasts, his thumbs circling her lace encased nipples. She moans as she forces her hands to move and push down his pants (she doesn't want his hands to leave her body, she can leave his shirt on).

He follows her lead and pushes down her bottoms; she hopes he doesn't rip the lace. His hand teases her center, finding her wet and ready. He grips her leg and raises it; she curls it around his hip, bringing him closer.

This isn't how tonight was supposed to go. She was supposed to feed him while sitting on his lap, whispering 'I love you' every few bites. Then she'd lead him to their bedroom where she'd offer herself to him.

This is better, she decides as he plunges into her. She bites his neck as he sets a rapid pace; she's going to have bruises on her back tomorrow. The leg on his hip pulls him closer as she gasps his name. He responds with her's as a grunt along with "I'm so close."

She sucks on his neck to soothe the bite she gave him as she clenches around him. He changes angles slightly and hits that spot in her that has her throwing her head back into the wall hard. Her release comes quickly and unexpectedly, her nails digging into his arms.

"Spirits," he whimpers as he thrusts a few more times before releasing. She looks into his sated eyes and frowns.

She thinks this is better than she planned but she wanted it differently. She wanted to make it special because he's doing that for everyone. She needed to show him he's just as cherished.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I just-" she can't put it into words. "I love you and wanted you to have your day," she says sincerely.

He smiles and kisses her nose. She wants to laugh at his need to reassure her. "Climb into bed and I'll bring us food."

She does as he asks, leaving her discarded clothes on the floor, long ago losing any modesty around him.

She props herself up against her pillows and smiles when he comes in, completely naked and holding two plates. He gives her one and sets down his. She watches him go to the bathroom and hears the water running. She's puzzled as he comes out with a dripping cloth. Before she can ask what he's doing he gently wipes her face, removing the make up she worked so hard to put on.

He smiles. "There you are. Not that I don't like it," he assures her, "I just like you better."

"I had a-" she begins as he sits down.

"This is the best birthday I've had." She's surprised. "Lunch was amazing and this is what I want now: to eat dinner with my girl and celebrate again." He winks and she knows he's telling the truth. "I love you and thank you for doing all the this."

She feels warm inside as she feeds him a piece of eggplant. She's happy she's made this day memorable for him; she can't wait till they finish dinner so they can make love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and alerted this. You guys are awesome and don't forget to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>It's in those moments, those silly little inconsequential moments that he's absolutely certain he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He's terrified of marrying her.<p>

There's a part of her that will always belong to the world, a part of her that will never be just his. He's scared that part is to large, that she'll wake up one morning and say Republic City isn't enough, he isn't enough, and walk out of his life just as quickly as she barged in.

He's not sure his heart can take it while there's a nagging voice that whispers everyone he depends on leaves anyway and why should she be any different.

That voice is drowned out by her promises to stay forever and her soft murmurs of love.

He asks the waterbenders at work what the engagement customs are for the Water Tribes. They clap him on the back and make comments of how he's going to make an honest woman out of the Avatar and how spouses are still within the law. He laughs with them and inwardly groans.

The majority say that Water Tribe women prefer traditional engagement necklaces and offer carving lessons. He asks why it has to be carved; can't he buy her a nice one? They laugh and explain how it shows his devotion to her and his dedication; unconfirmed engagements have been called off when the bridegroom decides the bride isn't worth the trouble. Few say she'll prefer the new fade of Republic City: a ring. He's already looked at those and scoffed: Korra would lose it or break it or laugh at it.

He buys a stone and chain after work. He breaks the stone in half with his first attempts. He buys two more the next day. One breaks as he carves the other he throws against the wall in frustration.

He asks one of his Water Tribe coworkers from help the next day. Onartok is only too happy to help.

After their shift ends they purchase a handful of cheap stones and a spar incase he breaks the good one.

They sit down to begin. Onartok shows him how he's holding the knife wrong and making to aggressive of cuts. This is the difference between waterbending and firebending, he thinks.

Once they've practiced cuts and techniques for curves Onartok asks him what he wants to carve. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

His first idea is something to do with the elements: she's the Avatar, it only seems fitting. He immediately talks himself out of the idea saying it's too obvious. He paces muttering different ideas out loud while Onartok watches and critiques each one based on difficulty.

"How about when you knew you love her?" Onartok offered. Mako laughs without admitting her necklace wouldn't be decent for public view.

They go through all possible suggestions: where they first met (he's not carving the Arena), their first date (wasn't great), first kiss (again he's not carving the Arena and he'd rather not have a constant reminder that he'd kissed her while still having a girlfriend), and any and all other ideas.

With his head in his hands he finally remembers something. When he'd fallen asleep with her under the tree in the park it was the best sleep he'd had until she started living with him. Remembering he should have known then that she was his one.

He begins work on a tree complete with Naga at the base. Two practice stones and a close call on the real one later it's finished. He thanks Onartok profusely and shows it off at work once he's finished. Everyone tells him she'll love it.

He intends to give it to her tonight. He imagines she'll be home looking over something from the Council. He'll make her dinner (seaweed noodles) and as he hands her a honeyed moon peach cake he's going to make he'll also give her the necklace. Words that he's not sure of and every time he tried to rehearse he feels like he's going to vomit will follow. She'll say yes and kiss him and he'll put the necklace on her and kiss where he ties it around her neck.

He forgets that with Korra nothing goes as planned.

He comes home to what he assumes is an empty house. Bolin is off somewhere based on the hastily scribbled note Mako sees on the table by the door. Korra, however, isn't immediately found. Dejected he goes to their room to change before making dinner. He guesses she'll be home for it.

He should have looked harder for Korra. She's lying on their bed, propped on pillows. Her left hand is teasing her left nipple to the perfect hardened state for him to suck and bite while her right hand traces her lower lips in a very enticing manner.

"I got lonely waiting for you," she tells him with a hungry smile.

He's instantly hard. He's not sure how fast he managed to get out of his clothes but he's pretty sure he burned something. He claims her mouth hungrily, pouring all his love for her into the kiss.

When he finally comes up for air (he doesn't want to) he gently grabs her right hand and deliberately sucks each one of her fingers. He loves her flavor as much as the surprised gasps she makes.

She bucks slightly as he rubs himself against her center. She's wet and ready and he's impatient now. He sinks into her with relief; she hooks her legs around his hips pulling him closer.

He's slow until she moans to go faster. He wants this to last forever because in this moment she's only his.

He torments her. When she's close he slows and she keens and it's the best sound in the world. She pleads for him to go harder with her words and her inner muscles that grip him with agonizingly amazing warmth and forceful ripples. Finally he can't hold out longer and his thrust become frenzied and forceful. She cries out his name as she scratches his back. He moans her's as he shudders within her.

He ignores the pain in his back as she curls up on his chest. He's almost asleep when she mutters something about cleaning up his clothes and gets out of bed. He enjoys the view of her bent over.

She slowly stands. "What's this?" she asks as she turns to face him. She's holding the necklace he made for her and suddenly he needs water and air because his mouth is dry and he can't breathe.

He sits up and rubs his hand over the back of his neck, looking anywhere but her eyes. "It's a…well…I had a plan and-" he murmurs wanting nothing more than to crawl away.

"Yes," she interrupts his futile rambling.

He's not sure she understands. "Korra-"

"I know what it is and my answer is still yes," she's smiling so big it lights up the room. He feels lighter than air and is sure he flies out of bed but then he has his arms around her and their spinning and he's sure he won't be able to be as close to her as he wants to be in this instant.

She's laughing as he kisses where he's tied the necklace around her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and favorited and alerted this story!

100 reviews maybe? It will make my day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>She's never thought this much about her clothes before. She never thought to even try to impress Mako; she wanted him to love her for her (and he does).<p>

Tonight was different. Founder's Day, they called it. She was going as one of the guests honor, being the reincarnation of one of the original founder's has some perks. She expected Zuko would be the other one. She remembers him from her childhood: he'd bring fire flakes and new scrolls. She wonders how he would react to her engagement to a firebender.

She caresses her necklace again. She doesn't have the heart to tell Mako this is much more a Northern tradition. She's technically as much Northern Water Tribe as she is Southern. She grins because he already, unknowingly, completely the Southern tradition of providing a house for her (she considers their apartment her home).

Her lightly made up reflection smiles back at her. Mako has repeatedly told her she doesn't need make up but tonight she wants to wear it.

Tonight she's Avatar Korra, newly engaged to Police Officer Mako who just helped bust the Red Monsoons. She's so proud of him (and grateful he came out of it alive). She smoothes her dress down and wonders if he'll like it. It's a new style or so Asami tells her.

The top is modest. The skirt, however, stops at her knees and has slits up the sides (and only meant to have stockings worn underneath). If she spins it flares out around her, the light twinkling off the shinny beads. The back is what worries her the most. It plunges like a bowl, leaving most of her exposed. She rolls her shoulders self-consciously. Her hair is down, it tickles her bare skin.

When she tried the dress on she wasn't sure, the price tag stopped her. She quickly declined Asami's offer to lend her the money and admitted it was a little out of her range to the owner.

Two days later the dress was delivered to her apartment with a note asking her to wear it tonight. She laughed.

Now she's not sure. She feels confident and timid. Mako is meeting her there in his dress uniform (Lin's insistence on both parts). She hopes this isn't too much.

She can't ride Naga in the dress; she takes a cab instead. She bits her lip and tastes her lipstick as City Hal comes into view. The driver stops and she pays. She tries to glide in, she's sure she looks ridiculous.

She doesn't have to give her name to be let in; her face has been on enough newspapers for people to recognize her. She walks regally through the doors only to be pulled aside by the waiting event planner. The little man ushers her away from the party. She needs, he tells her, to make a grand entrance with Zuko (she's right about her spot light partner). Her surrogate grandfather smiles when he sees her.

"Congratulations," he offers as he hugs her. "Who's the lucky man?" She's sure someone has told him by now but she'll play along anyway.

"A firebender," she replies.

His eyebrow rises. "So you have good taste." She wants to stick her tongue out because she's sure he's been planning that line since he found out.

"He's the one with taste," she teases remembering Katara's banter with him.

"Of course." He holds out his arm. She takes it and hopes Mako is already there.

She's momentarily blinded by the camera flashes as she makes her second much more public entrance. No matter how many times she does this she still hates it. She grips Zuko's arm tighter. After the spots fade she scans the crowd for her love. She easily finds him in front, arms crossed as he eyes meet hers. She's seen him in his dress uniform before and maybe it's an adrenaline rush but she immediately wants him.

First she stumbles through a speech someone wrote for her about how she's proud to have protected Aang's legacy. She envies the ease Zuko has with his.

Finally she's able to embrace Mako. He pulls her close, his hand trails down her exposed back and she swears he's firebending.

"You look amazing," he compliments.

"I want you," she says. "Now," she demands in his ear. She watches his eyes darken.

"Where?" he asks as his lips brush her ear. She hasn't thought that far ahead. She just knows soon (now if possible). The hallway she considers. It's private enough and discreet enough. She pulls him away from the crowd, weaving in and out of people and offering the occasional smile and one word response to questions.

They make it and she's about to kiss him when she feels a different hand on her shoulder. Her face heats up because she's caught and every paper tomorrow will have a story about the Avatar's dishonor. She turns ready to face her embarrassment only to see a set of kind gold eyes.

"The bathroom is better and has a lock," Zuko winks. "Made the same mistake a few times," he offers. Mako stutters.

She thanks him as she guides Mako towards the powder room. She checks that the stalls are clear and locks the door. She bends ice around the doorknob just in case. As soon as her hand falls from its bending motion Mako picks her up and places her on the sink.

It's quick. He's between her legs; her hands are tangled in his hair. He pushes the flimsy material of her undergarments aside and he's seated in her. Her legs wrap around his waist. Her kisses leave a trail of lipstick down his neck.

She gasps his name, he moans, and the sound of the beads bouncing off the counter adds to the passionate symphony of their lovemaking. Everything grows louder as she feels herself approaching bliss. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer. Her inner muscle clench around him. She pants and everything explodes with her release. Her release triggers his and their breathing seems loud as they shudder together.

He helps her put her dress right and clean up. Her eyes are bright and her lipstick smudge and mostly on his face and neck rather than her lips. She helps him wash his face and runs her hands over his uniform to try to make everything presentable.

Even though she's positive people will have missed her and will have guessed what she did she forgets to care as Mako wraps his arm around her waist as they head back into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Happy December! I can't believe this is eight chapters. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Another chapter! Thank you **illustrate** for being my 100th reviewer (and special thanks for this not being your primary ship)! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>She hates her title. Not Avatar, she's grown up with that. From the moment she accidentally bent fire her parents cautioned her with that name. She's grown into it.<p>

Fiancée. Engaged. Those are the titles she hates. It's in between and as firm as smoke. Daily she toys with her necklace and wonders if this will actually form into something more permanent. To her it always has been.

Make is her one and only. In all things. She's grown up on tales of her past lives and their one true loves. She assumed she was one of the few who never had one. Little Korra had spoken of how she didn't need anyone and was perfectly happy alone.

Little Korra learned how wrong she was when she met Mako. It was gradual and sudden. The moment she saw him some deep hidden part of her knew. Reality took longer to make it happen.

Now here she is: engaged and living with her one, but not married. It's funny, before she never thought about marriage or how important the title is. Now she's not married but living with him; not he's not hers but close enough.

Most days she's fine with this distinction. There's something so final about marriage, even if she's already so certain that he's the one. Usually she reminds herself that everything will happen in time and they're already living together. What does a formal ceremony even mean to the Avatar?

Then she has days like today. Where it's not enough; where she wants to rush to City Hall and get the papers signed _now_ and she just _needs_ the legal proof because she's certain he'll disappear. They only shared a bed, nothing more. He's off to work and she has nothing pressing to do. She reads reports from the Council about new laws that are being proposed. She can't concentrate on any of the sentences. Her imagination wonders.

He's going to come home and pack his things and leave (even if the apartment is technically in his name). She's not worth the hassle or the pomp.

For a second she's scared. Then sad; then angry, then she's enraged. She burns her papers and airbends the ashes.

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there, stewing in her anger, until he called out a soft "Korra" as he opened the door. She's on her feet in record time and as soon as he's closed the door she's on him.

She tackles him to the floor because if he's going to leave she's damn sure he's going to regret it. Her lips crush his. This isn't a kiss, this is possession. She'd carve her name in his flesh as a reminder.

He returns her kiss with as much insistence. Her doubt heightens. This is their last time, her mind whispers. If it is she's going to make it count. He tries to sit up, to gain some sort of leverage so he can kiss her and be dominant.

She's not going to allow this. Instead she begins to literally rip off his clothes. Buttons fly and seams tear but she doesn't care. She yanks off her shirt and her pants soon follow. She's naked except for her upper wraps.

His eyes look hungry and she drinks it in. She doesn't bother trying to remove his pants. Instead she frees him; he's hard and ready. She impales herself and it stings a little. She's not as ready as she should be but it doesn't matter.

He tries to sit up, to kiss her. She pushes him back down and begins her frantic movements. This is about her. She doesn't care if he feels anything.

Faster she moves. She's close; she flexes her inner muscles eliciting a groan from the firebender underneath her. His hands are on her hips. He tries to make her slow down and she slaps his hands. Her right hand moves down to tease her button. She flicks and tugs at it and cries out. He whimpers underneath her but she's too lost in seeking her own release.

She pushes herself over the edge and cries out, leaning back as she tries to steady her breathing. He takes the opportunity to sit up. Her eyes meet his and she can tell he wants more. He smiles and suddenly she's on her back and he's kissing the breath out of her. He props her legs on his shoulders and he takes her hard.

She cries out because she's still sensitive and it's hard and fast and slightly too much. It feels amazing.

She comes (too soon) with a shout. He follows shortly after as he screams her name. He collapses on her before quickly moving to the side. He lazily kisses every inch of her skin he can reach.

"I love you Korra," he murmurs into her hair.

In that moment she doesn't care that her back is starting to hurt or that they are lying on the floor right by their door. The words reassure her that he's not leaving and even if she feels like she's in between he's there with her.

"I love you too," she whispers before snuggling into his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: So I started this chapter on my birthday...over three months ago. Sorry about that. This fic is interesting in that I have to be in the mood to write it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>It's her birthday and he only has to plan a private, personal party. It's the second birthday he's had with her (the first was slightly awkward when he mentioned it was the anniversary of Aang's death and she replied it's also her day). He doesn't need to plan a big party: the world is planning her one. He has to show up to the festivities and be on her arm.<p>

He's perfectly fine with that part, he's grown accustom to lavish parties and finds himself at ease during them. At first he was nervous but now he feels like he belongs.

He's nervous about their private party. For a second he contemplates having a nice dinner with their friends: something like the one she threw him. He quickly dismisses that option when Korra complains about having a large party. She's used to the attention but her birthday had always been a quiet family affair growing up.

He plans to have sake he can heat up and cut mango (her favorite) waiting for them after their impressive party.

Her public party is everything he expects. Countless people come up and wish her a happy birthday and there's a pile of gifts that, he's been assured, will be delivered to their apartment tomorrow afternoon (at least they understand about Korra's constant struggle with mornings). He can see her wariness as the evening drags on, her shoulders slump and she starts to lean against him.

"We can leave whenever you want," he whispers into her ear between best wishes. She sighs and leans a little more into him.

"Five minutes," she offers before standing straight and plastering a smile on her face.

He takes that as his cue to kiss her on the temple and quickly organize their ride home.

She makes a polite speech thanking everyone for coming and comments on how much she appreciates the party. He wraps his arm around her waist as he leads her out of the crowded hall. Korra rests against his shoulder with her eyes closed the entire ride home.

"Why don't you go get comfortable," he tells her as they walk in the door.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Do you have something planned?"

"Just a little after party," he tells her with a quick kiss.

He pours two glasses of sake and heats them while she changes. He has time to set the mango on their living room table before she emerges from their bedroom with her hair down and dressed in one of his old shirts and her blue pants. He thinks she looks beautiful.

He pats the seat next to him and she folds herself onto the couch. He's impressed that she's so comfortable with one leg tucked under and the other practically in his lap.

"Happy birthday," he whispers as he hands her a cup. She smiles weakly and clinks her glass against his. "Tired?" He asks.

"Weary of people," she replies as she stretches like a pygmy puma.

"Try this," he says as he picks up a piece of mango. He brings it to her lips, she slowly opens her mouth to take the offered sweet. She gently bites the pad of his thumb and he bites back a groan. He purposely trails his thumb over her full bottom lip.

He meant to go slow. He meant to feed her and maybe give her another cup of sake. Instead she licked her lips and he pounced.

He's tracing her teeth for the last bits of mango and she's happily following his tongue. He slowly pulls away, she bites his lip to keep him close and he groans. "It's my birthday," she breathes, "let me keep doing what I want."

He'd be happy to oblige but he's too busy trying to get her shirt off and wondering if she's taken off her chest bindings.

She has and he's entirely too happy about it as he takes one of her nipples in his mouth and sucks and teases the tender flesh. "Mako," she moans, "what about the…" she trails off as he kisses his way to the twin of the flesh he's loved. Her hands work their way under his shirt and he loves the feel of her nails as they gently scratch their way to the hem of his pants.

_Go slowly, _he tells his brain as he quickly shucks off clothes and grabs the waist of her pants. He fails miserably.

They've done this how many times and he still thinks its amazing. They've learned all their little spots, he nips the crock of her neck just after entering to cause her to clench in the best possible way. If he angles her hips just right he hips the spot that makes her back arc. To retaliate she hooks her ankles together and pulls him closer. He's close, he can feel it and his hand snakes between them to tease her nub, making her cry out and pull him closer. He needs her to come, needs her to finish. He flicks and she clenches and screams his name. He comes as she milks him.

They're a sweaty mass of tangled limbs on the couch. He's beginning to finally realize that he should never make plans with her, she always manages to somehow mess them up so completely that they go up in smoke.

He likes the alternative much much better.

* * *

><p>Again thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. It's kind of amazing!<p>

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
